


not what was expected

by matchacheesecake



Series: dialogue prompts [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Secrets, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchacheesecake/pseuds/matchacheesecake
Summary: “The baby… it’s yours.”





	not what was expected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue prompt “The baby… it’s yours.”

Joe doesn’t see Rami for six months after BoRhap finishes. Filming ended in January. Before they parted, Rami promised to keep in touch. Joe didn’t want them to grow apart like after The Pacific.

Especially not now that they’ve continued the friends with benefits situation they had all those years ago in Australia. Joe wanted to continue that new feature of his friendship with Rami.

But Febrary passed and then March. Joe heard nothing from Rami. He didn’t respond to emails and gave short answers to Joe’s texts. Joe called Rami on his birthday in May, trying not to feel upset about the lack of communication.

To his surprise, Rami picked up.

“I’m sorry I haven’t reached out. I’ve been….sick,” Rami said.

“I hope it’s nothing serious,” Joe said.

“No, but we should talk about it,” Rami said. 

It sounded ominous. Joe couldn’t think of anything that was serious enough to discuss but not serious enough to worry about.

“I was thinking of going to Paris for vacation around the fourth,” Joe said. “Do you want to come?”

“That would be great. I can’t wait to see you again Joe,” Rami said, sounding like he meant it.

Rami arrived before him and was already in the hotel when Joe finally arrived. Joe was so excited to finally reunite with Rami. Rami was one of his best friends, but also the only person in a long time he had any interest in dating.

When he knocked on Rami’s door, he couldn’t have prepared for what came next.

Rami opened the door and Joe smiled immediately. Then his eyes dropped down at the noticeable bump of Rami’s stomach.

Rami was pregnant. There was no mistaking the bump for anything else.

“Come inside,” Rami said. He looked at Joe nervously.

“Is this what you meant when you said sick?” Joe asked.

Rami nodded. “I’m six months along.”

Joe did the math in his head. Before he could say anything Rami made his announcement.

“The baby… it’s yours.”

Joe had to sit down, he was so shocked. “Are you sure?”

Rami nodded. “I haven’t been with anyone else.”

“Oh my god.”

Joe was speechless. 

“Why did you keep it a secret?”

Rami touched his stomach protectively. “I didn’t know how you would react.”

“Rami, you know I’d never turn you away or be angry.”

“I was scared,” Rami admitted.

“Why?” Joe asked softly.

“It happened so suddenly. I didn’t know what to do. I knew I wanted to keep the baby no matter what. And I worried that if I told you, you wouldn’t want it.”

Joe doesn’t know how to respond. He’s suprised and a little hurt that Rami kept it a secret for six months. But he also understood why Rami kept it to himself.

“If you had told me, I would have said I wantd to keep the baby too.”

“Really?” Rami asked hopefully.

Joe nodded. He took Rami’s hand in his own and squeezed it. “I’ve always wanted kids. I’d never turn away anyone carrying my baby.”

Rami smiled weakly. “You’re not upset?”

“No,” Joe said. “A little sad I didn’t get the chance to watch your belly grow. But not upset.”

Rami slumped into his arms. Joe hugged him tightly. 

“How did you keep this a secret, though?”

“Sami knows, of course. Any my mom and Jasmine.”

“But no one else?”

“Sam knows,” Rami admitted. “I had to tell him just in case the baby messed up shooting schedule. They’ll be born by then and I didn’t know what I wanted to do yet.”

“But there were no photographs. No articles. Nothing. I thought someone would have seen you.”

“I’ve kept myself hidden,” Rami said. “I had no other work to do so I had nowhere to go. No paparazzi care about me yet, though that might change after BoRhap is released.”

“We’ll take care of that together,” Joe said.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I won’t let you go through this alone.”

Rami smiled and kissed him. Joe sank into the kiss gratefully. He missed kissing Rami. He missed Rami in general.

A baby was the last thing he expected when he came to Paris. But he’s happy this is what he was met with. Joe looked at Rami and felt a burst of happiness. He was going to have a family with the one person who mattered the most to him.


End file.
